The Secret Popstar Door
by tmntbarbielucy
Summary: Alexa goes back to the secret door only to find that it has a glitch, Princess Tori and Popster Keira find themselves get sucked into her world and they go see Nori and Romy, only problem, Snider finds his way to that world and pairs up with Malucia, will the team be able to get along and save Zinnia from them? Find out now!


"Princess Alexa? Princess Alexa!"

Alexa heard Brookhurst's voice echo down the hall, she pulled her nose out of the book she was reading and titled her head.

"Uh Oh." She got up and quickly walked to the door, putting her book on the shelf, she slowly opened the door and looked out, Brookhurst was coming down the hall in a flurry.

"The Princess of Gardenia is here, your grandmother would like you to meet her."

He nodded to her and walked away, it had been only a week since she had been to the kingdom of but she missed her friends so much, and she really didn't feel like meeting another princess, she sighed and walked over to one of the book shelves and picked up the magical book that had opened the door to the kingdom.

"Maybe I'll take a quick visit, grandmother would understand."

She walked out of her room and snuck out into the garden, she made her way down where she had found the entrance.

"Alexa!"

Her mother's voice rang out to the garden, Alexa froze and turned around, glad the trees and bushes were blocking her mother's view.

"Oh where did that girl go?"

Alexa saw her grandmother join her mom.

"Let her be for now, she'll be back, she's just taking a quick walk."

They both retreated back to the castle as Alexa let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Thanks Grandma."

She spun on her heel and made her way to the large tree that had hidden everything so well, she walked through the leaves on the tree and smiled slightly, she held the book up and looked at the trunk, the book started to glow a little and after a few more seconds the door started to come forth, sparkles dancing on the trunk of the tree like fireflies in the night sky.

"Wow."

She mumbled as the door came forth all the way, she took her finger and traced the design on it then set the book near the tree trunk and reached for the door knob, she turned it and pulled, it was stuck for some reason, she put her other hand on the knob and pulled until she could look through, but she saw something she had never seen before, a palace stood close to the door she had never seen before, and there we're two girls standing there with they're backs to Alexa, the door suddenly pushed Alexa, she tried to close it but it wouldn't budge, the image flickered and she could see the way to where her friends were behind it, then it stopped and then flickered again, then a gust of wind came flying at her as the door opened all the way.

"Whoa!"

She heard one of the girls shout as they suddenly came flying out of the castle they were in and out into Alexa's garden.

"Ow...boy did that hurt."

A young girl said as she rubbed her head, she had pink hair and a pretty cool looking outfit on.

"Are you alright Keira?"

Asked the other girl that was beside Alexa, when they looked at each other they blinked.

"Uh...Keira? Did I hit my head? Or are you seeing this two?"

Keira rubbed her eyes and looked from Alexa to Tori.

"If you did, then I did two, cause I'm seeing two of you...well close to that."  
>She replied, still rubbing her eyes, Alexa stood up first and dusted off her skirt, then she held her hand out to help Tori.<p>

"Thanks."

Tori said as she stood up and dusted off her skirt as well, Alexa looked at Keira then at Tori, an eyebrow was cocked as she thought for a minute.

"Where are you from?"

She asked, getting confused at what just happened, Keira looked over at Tori and they seemed to be exchanging some kind of secret staring code, like they could read each others minds.

"We're from the Kingdom of Meribella."

Tori finally said, breaking the silence.

"I'm Keira, and this is her majesty, Princess Tori of Meribella."

Keira said, holding her arms up, Alexa blinked and ground a little bit inside.

"I'm Princess Alexa...of"

She said halfheartedly, this time it was Keira and Tori's turn to be confused.

"Your a princess to?"

When Alexa sheepishly nodded they both looked at each other then to Alexa, both with the same question on their mind.

"How will we get home?"

Alexa bent down and picked up the book, it was glowing brightly but other then that, nothing else was happening, she looked at the door and silently walked up to it, she took in a deep breath then let it out slowly, she turned the knob and the door pulled open just like that, but all she saw was the entrance to "", she was a little disappointed, she closed and opened the door again and again but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?"

Tori asked a little worried.

"Well...the door won't go back to your world..."

Keira looked all confused but Tori looked like she was understanding her a little.

"So what would we have to do to get back to our kingdom?"  
>Alexa shyly looked at the entrance and then back to the two curious girls.<p>

"I think we might have to go in and see what's going on in this world, maybe there will be a clue somewhere inside."  
>The two girls looked at each other for awhile then looked back into the entrance, shrugged and both smiled.<p>

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Keira said in a sing-song voice, as Alexa looked down at the book in thought.

"Alright, let's go...but I should warn you, I'm not sure what their world would do to you two, it gave me magic when I went in but...you two are not even from my kingdom so..."  
>Tori nodded.<p>

"We understand."

Alexa nodded and slowly walked through the door, the other two hesitated, then followed her inside, when they passed into the kingdom a bright light flashed from all three girls.

"Whoa!"

Alexa heard a loud thud, she turned to where Tori had been standing and looked down, Tori was on the ground, with a pink sparkling mermaid tail.

"Wh-What?!"

Alexa turned to the sound of Keira's voice and blinked, Keira had big beautiful purple and blue wings on her back, and her dress had changed, it sparkled much more then the other one did.

"Well...now you know what I meant when I said I didn't know what you would turn into."  
>Alexa said sheepishly, Tori grunted and wiggled her new tail as best as she could.<p>

"And how do you expect me to get around like this?"

Alexa looked at her and chuckled slightly.

"Well...there is water right next to you, I mean you are a mermaid after all."  
>Keira mumbled and fell right in front of Alexa.<p>

"And I thought flying would be easy."  
>Alexa smiled and walked up to the water, she put her hands up and a big flower popped up.<p>

"Hop on, I know some girls who can help both of you."  
>She jumped on the flower and motioned for them to follow.<p>

"Um...well alright if you say so."

Tori said, trying to get off the land and into the water with her new tail, Keira helped her then jumped on the flower beside Alexa.

"That tail couldn't be as bad as these wings, I'm not even sure how to make both flap."

Tori rolled her eyes and lifted herself out of the water onto the flower type lily pad.

"Let's just go."

Alexa smiled and slowly started to go down the river, staying low so the girls wouldn't feak out if she went to fast.

"Who are these friends anyway?"  
>Keira asked after awhile.<p>

"I met them a week ago, I helped save this kingdom from a spoiled 10 year old who tried taking all the magic of the world."  
>Tori looked up at Alexa, a little confused.<p>

"She tried taking ALL the magic? What do you mean?"

Alexa slowed the flower down as they got closer to Nori and Romy's home.

"Well, there's magic in your tail Tori, and there's magic in Keira's wings, they also have unicorns here with magic here."  
>Tori blinked a little wide eyed.<p>

"Really?"

Asked Keira dumbfoundedly.

"Yup, exactly, now come on."  
>She had stopped the flower at the edge of a bank and hopped off.<p>

"And where do I go?"

Alexa smiled.

"You stay in the water, they should be around here somewhere."  
>She looked around as a head popped up from behind a flower.<p>

"Nola? Is that you?"  
>Alexa asked, as a blue fairy emerged from behind the flower.<p>

"Princess Alexa? Oh my gosh! Everyone it's Alexa!"

Suddenly others came out, the mermaids came out and then the unicorns.

"Their so beautiful and majestic."  
>Tori said in wonder.<p>

"Yea they are, and beautiful!"

Keira said, looking back at her wings.

"Alexa!"

Nori squealed, coming out of the water.

"I missed you so much."  
>Romy came flying up to them with a big smile on her face.<p>

"Well, if it isn't her highness, Alexa."  
><strong>((SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT :P I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER :P ))<strong>


End file.
